Hatred of a Summer Death
by Blue- White Angel
Summary: Ryo and Reika have a kid, Kira; this whole new generation of tamers is going to change the whole world... forever


Prologue  
  
  
  
"Kira, stop!!!" called Riamon. "No Riamon, it is my destiny." She replied. Her death was calling her. It was her destiny. She held clasped in her hands was Windflower. She blew the lowest note. Repeating it and repeating it until a red goop came under her feet enveloping her in darkness. " Kira!!!!" It was too late. But it was their only hope. "Kira!!!" Matthew called. It was too late. "My mother, my father, it is my turn. She kept on blowing the deadly note until she closed her eyes..  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Merging of Two Worlds  
  
"Mother, are you sure?" A girl the age of 15 (me) questioned my mother, a Protector of the barrier, which separated the digiworld, and our Earth. She was also the old legend of Rika wife to Rio. " I mean you can't trust Suzy, she has not been experienced in this as much as her brother, Henry." She continued. "Perhaps, but Suzy has the imagination of a five-year-old, and that's what I need. Now, Kira, shouldn't you be doing homework?" Rika replied. I had a dark brown hair like her father's but the attitude of her mother's, cold but cool. I also loved digimon, and I knew I was a digimon tamer, just. who was my digimon? My mother had told me about Suzy's dream of merging the two worlds together. It seemed impossible, but was it? No, the answer came today, through my own dream, the dream in which I had died, saving the two combined worlds. I had told her mother, who believed me. I asked Rio what he thought; he said he thought it would come true as well. These were not the responses I neither expected nor wanted. I went to bed after I had set my backpack on the floor with Windflower, my flute staff, and my digital device, a digital transmitter, on the floor. I was not looking forward to tommorow, whether or not I was the hottest and most popular girl in the school, I was hoping she would get a digimon partner soon, for I wanted to be the first one to get it. I was the first or tied in everything, spirit evolution (to become an elemental or animal spirit), tennis, track, and school itself was a breeze. She was expected to be the first to get a cool digimon partner. I woke up at six thirty sleepy and grouchy. I brushed my teeth hurried to breakfast, hoping I had not missed the bus. The bus came as early as six thirty and its schedule was unpredictable. Lacing up my backpack, fitting my digital device, and grabbing my Windflower, I heard the bus coming. I zipped through the kitchen door; it was a good thing I was in track. I made the bus just in time, right before everyone else made it. I sighed a relief and waited for a person. A couple of stops later a blonde gal the age of 15 boarded the bus. She was just as slim and pretty as me, and she was a little bit more muscular. Her name was Cara, best friends with me, first or tied in everything. But the competition was always between them two and another, the snobby, cheating Serenity; her name was like an antonym of her personality. Cara and I however, competition never got in their way. "Hey Cara. What's up?" I questioned. "Nothing. Do you want to check over Thomas's assigned homework? It was hard." Cara replied pulling back a thin strand of blonde hair. "Sure, I bet you I got a billion wrong." I said joking around while we checked the fifty problems on the bus, an hour passed by and we were at school. It was a private school, and we didn't live an hour away, the bus just went on a different schedule. "Actually, I bet you, you got none wrong." Cara replied. She was right. I always got A pluses on my homework, spending as little as five minutes, to half an hour. Then again, Cara was no worse, she would do the in the same timing as if we were twins, we would always get none wrong. Serenity, on the other hand copied off of us, sneakily or straightforward. "Whoa, that was a long ride, but look at that fog over the school and only the school!" I exclaimed. I always put having the best eyesight into good use. "Your right, but what would cause that? Unless." Cara said. " The digiworld and our world were merged together in about an hour or so!" I finished. Cara and my theory was correct. Rika, Rio, Suzy, Henry, Tokato, and Alice, Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu all had made it happen! When they had got to the school, there was a metal fox digimon there to greet them. "Hello, my name is Riamon, I am a merged form of Rika's digimon, the martial arts fox, and Rio's digimon, the machine-like dinosaur. The two worlds have just merged five minutes ago. Do you have any questions before I set out to find my tamer?" "Hello, Riamon, my name is Kira, would you perhaps be looking for the daughter of Rio and Rika?" The fox's reply was obviously a yes. And it was. 


End file.
